


His Personal Soldier

by Calligraphy



Series: Vulpine Raccoonus Fics [3]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games), Star Fox Series
Genre: Approving Relative, Crossover, Crossover Pairing, Fluff, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Slash, Time Travel, christmas theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calligraphy/pseuds/Calligraphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fox McCloud plans to go the distance in his relationship with Sly. He wants to put a very special ring on the finger of his Thievious Raccoonus. But first he needs to seek out some help in making it. In enters Caveman Bob Cooper. And while Fox works with Bob, Bentley and Murray distract Sly for him.</p><p>Happy Holidays from me to you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Personal Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third picture to story adaption of a lovely piece of art made by MaRshaLL36 of deviantArt. Here is a link to her picture. 
> 
> http://jackalyenmystique.deviantart.com/#/art/His-Personal-Soldier-474404238?hf=1

Six, the English word for the number six. And with the many languages of the world there were many ways to say “six”. But there was another word that Fox McCloud added with the number. Years, making six years. By Friday it will be six years since he and Sly Cooper have been together. That's quite a long time. Longer than most relationships of people who live on the go. But the two anthros had managed to stay together no matter where they were or what they did. And after all that time Fox wanted to make it official.

That's right. Fox McCloud was going to make his relationship with Sly Cooper a permanent one and propose to him. And as luck would have it Christmas Eve was right around the corner. It couldn't be a better time to make a marriage proposal. But Fox didn't want to propose to Sly with any old stone in the metal. He wanted to give his Diamond Rings a wedding band with a stone as rare and precious as him. But there weren't many great candidates to choose from. Because of this Fox has been sitting in his captain's chair of the Star Fox ship for hours on end, thinking hard on what could be the perfect stone for Sly's perfect ring.   
  
“And all this time I thought the sculpture of The Thinker was the ultimate form of concentration.” Said the sarcastic voice of Falco.   
  
“And all this time I thought that you had an off switch on that beak.” Fox replied without even looking at his friend and fellow pilot.  
  
“Oh come on, Foxy, you can do better than that. The thing I look forward to about our back to back remarks is the rhythm we have with using new forms of insults.” Falco said, honestly disappointed.   
  
“I'm sorry, Falco, but I'm too busy thinking of what stone I could give Sly for an engagement ring.” Fox said as he turned the chair to look at the avian anthro.   
  
“Engagement ring? You mean you're actually...?” Falco's question hung on a few words but the leader understood and nodded.   
  
“Yes I am. On Christmas Eve I plan to propose to Sly and, with some luck, make him the second Mr. McCloud. Or Cooper-McCloud if he prefers a hyphenate.” Fox explained.  
  
“Fox, that's amazing! I'm happy for you, pal. I really am.” Falco said with a supportive smile.

“Thanks Falco, but there may not be an engagement led alone a wedding if I can't find the right stone. I don't want it to be just a plain old ring. I want it to be something special.” Fox said. 

“Well, do you have an idea of what kind of stone you want to get?” Falco said.  
  
“There was one in particular that caught me interest...” Fox said and paused as he pulled up an image on the computer screen to show his chosen candidate for Sly's ring. It was a trichroic gemstone that showed a shine of blue, green and white light. It had something of a triangular shape, had an approximate 0.29 carats and had pristine facets.   
  
“Wow. That's some rock.” Falco said in awe.   
  
“Its called the Grandidierite, named after a French explorer and natural historian. Sly's all for exploring and was born in Paris so I thought he would like this.” Fox said.  
  
“That makes sense. So what, all you have to do is just find a hunk of this stone and cut it down, right?” Falco asked.   
  
“Well I actually found it, and have a good piece of it to make the stone. But the hard part is cutting it down.” Fox said.  
  
“What do you mean?” The falcon asked.   
  
“The texture of a raw hunk of Grandidierite is so hard that it would take some serious precision smashing just to break it.” Fox explained.   
  
“Seriously? Not even a laser could help?” Falco asked.   
  
“Not on a hunk like that. And using the laser too much could ware down the pure stone.” Fox said.   
  
“Look Fox, I get that you want to make this proposal special but I would personally go to the nearest vending machine and get a cubic zirconia engagement ring.” Falco said.   
  
“And don't you think a master thief would be able to tell a fake from the real thing?” Fox asked with an amused look.   
  
“Just tell him fake is the new genuine.” The falcon said simply and this made the space anthro laugh.   
  
“I'll keep that in mind if I have no other option. But I just know I'll think of something. I just need to wait for the right idea to hit me.” Fox said.

Suddenly the sound of rumbling and smashing was heard that made the two anthros look up in shock. They turned their attention to the left entrance door and saw Slippy running in. He was tripping on his own two feet just to get away from whatever was chasing him, and he seemed to be carrying a book of some kind.   
  
“Help! You have to hide me!” Slippy exclaimed as he ducked behind Fox.   
  
“Hide you from what, Slippy? What's going on?” Fox asked.   
  
“I took this cool looking book that I wanted to read from Peppy's library, but he busted me and flipped out! I didn't think that old coot could run so fast!” Slippy exclaimed.   
  
“Well he is a rabbit, Slippy. And even when they're on in years they can still run pretty fast.” Falco explained.   
  
“Why didn't you just ask him for the book?” Fox asked.   
  
“Well he was having his tea in the break room. And I didn't want to disturb him, cause I know he gets ornery when someone disturbs his tea time.” Slippy explained.  
  
“But he gets even more ornery when someone goes through his stuff without permission.” Falco pointed out.  
  
“I know, but I forgot about it until I started running.” Slippy said and started weeping.   
  
In that instant Peppy appeared at the entrance and glared at the frog anthro, then pointed an accusing finger at him.   
  
“Thief! Return that book to me at once!” Peppy ordered.  
  
“Come on, Peppy, I just wanted to read it a while! I'll give it back, I promise!” Slippy swore.   
  
“Oh you'll give it back, alright.” Peppy said with a chilling calmness, then glared. “You'll give it back when I rip it from your webbed fingers!” The old rabbit then leaped forward and Slippy started running again.   
  
Fox and Falco could only watch as they were treated to a chase scene that looked an awful lot like something out of a cartoon. It was actually quite entertaining. Falco couldn't hold back his laughter.   
  
“I got an idea for how you can propose to Sly, Fox. How about you just record this little chase scene and give it to him? This is _way_ more priceless than some rock.” Falco said making Fox give a humored scoff.   
  
“Thanks for the idea. Maybe I'll use this as a back up plan.” Fox said as he turned to look back at the chasing.   
  
“You can't run forever, Slippy! I'll catch you eventually!” Peppy stated.   
  
“Well that's more than enough reason for me to run forever!” Slippy responded back, but as he went around the bins of the control pad he tripped and the book slipped from his hands and went flying.   
  
“Oh no!” Peppy exclaimed in horror as he watched the book go flying. And, before he could even register it, the book took a hard landing to Fox's face.

“Ooff!” Fox shouted as he stumbled back and landed on his rear from the impact.   
  
“Fox! Are you alright?” Falco asked as he rushed over to help his leader up.   
  
“Oh man! This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Fox.” Slippy said as he rushed over along with Peppy.   
  
“Goodness, Fox, I hope that you didn't get the total worse of that book. That's one of my thickest hardcovers.” Peppy said.   
  
“So I've noticed. What is this book anyway?” Fox asked as he lifted the book from his face. He looked at the cover and saw that it read “All About the Cavemen”.   
  
“Well as I'm sure you can tell by the cover, its all about the first modern man of the world. I have several editions of it from other planets, but this is a special imported edition from Earth. Its very rare and the pride of my collection.” Peppy explained as he took the book, then cast a glare to Slippy. “And if _certain_ parties wish to borrow it they should always ask me!”  
  
“I'm sorry, Peppy, I really am!” Slippy exclaimed as he got on his knees before the older anthro.   
  
However Fox wasn't paying that much attention to them. He was too busy trying to think on what this book reminded him about. And then after a moment it hit him. What Fox was reminded of wasn't a what, but a _who._ And that who was just like featured topic of this book, a caveman. Specifically a caveman ancestor from a certain master thief line named Bob Cooper. Fox remembered Sly mentioning how very strong Bob was and how his cane was so hard and precise that it could cut and polish gems. And as it so happened he had a hunk of gemstone that needed serious cutting and polishing.   
  
“Falco, remember when I said that my idea would hit me?” Fox asked as he stood up.   
  
“Yeah.” Falco said.   
  
“I think it just did. Slippy, whether you know it or not you actually helped me out by accidentally tossing that book and making it land on my face.” Fox said with a smile.   
  
“I did? Wow, who would have thought one of my slip-ups would give someone an idea.” The frog anthro said.   
  
“Whatever are you referring to, Fox? What idea?” Peppy asked.   
  
“No time to explain, Peppy. I need to head down to Earth. But if all goes as well as I think I'll keep you posted.” And with that the Star Fox team leader left the control room and headed for the starship hanger. His teammates could only look at each other and shrug in confusion at this.   
  
Fox took his personal starship and immediately flew down to Earth. He should have thought of this before! With Bob's cane he could easily cut the Grandidierite and polish it nicely to boot. Now he just had to have Bentley transport him to the ice age. That's easy enough to do, but there's one other major concern.   
  
“I don't know if me and Murray be able to keep Sly occupied long enough for you to find Bob and have him cut the Grandidierite for you.” Bentley said.

“Yeah, Fox. Sly's not easily tricked and we could never lie when it comes to him. If we slip up even a little he'll notice.” Murray said.   
  
“Don't worry, guys. You're not exactly lying to Sly. You're just omitting certain truths and going out for a about town. That's no lie.” Fox reassured.   
  
“Well, you have a point there. But what'll we do if he starts asking why we're out for so long?” Bentley asked.   
  
“Just tell him that a special surprise will pop up when he least expects it.” Fox said with a smile on his face as he tugged on the backpack with his hunk of Grandidierite.   
  
“Okay then. Remember that your Binocucom has a special feature that'll enable you to return to the present when you're ready. Then when you're back call us to give us the signal to bring back Sly.” Bentley explained as he started up the time machine. Soon a green whirlpool appeared with an image of the Ice Age.   
  
“Aces. And hopefully by then, I'll have quite the present for Sly. Wish me luck.” Fox said and stepped through the time portal.   
  
Fox felt that familiar rush in his stomach as he was sent through time and space. It was like going on a rollercoaster but nothing was keeping you restrained. In a bright flash of light Fox came to a tumble and landed on something cold and soft. He didn't have to look up to know that he was right where he needed to be. After taking a moment to look at the sights of the untainted snowy mountains and glaciers around him Fox stood up and straightened out his uniform.   
  
“Alrighty, time to find myself the Missing Cooper Link.” The adventurer pilot said to himself as he trekked onward.   
  
_**Meanwhile, back in the Present Time...**_

Once Fox had left through the time portal Bentley and Murray went about discussing their plan to distract Sly. In honor of the upcoming holidays the local ice rink was hosting an ice skating competition, going on until the twilight hour starting Christmas. The winner would get a lovely diamond statuette modeled after Queen Elsa, the ruler of an old Norwegian kingdom known as Arendelle. Sly could never resist ice skating or competition. So a mix of both would be the perfect distraction. But just to ensure that the distraction would last a little longer they bribed the sponsors to arrange for two extra half time shows. 

“Alright Murray, you remember our plan?” Bentley asked.   
  
“Check! Under no circumstances do we let Sly out of our sights until we get the call signal from Fox to return to the safe house.” Murray said.   
  
“Right. And if Sly manages to make short work of the competition then we'll take a victory drive.” Bentley stated.   
  
“Got it.” Murray said with a nod and just then they heard the door up front open and close.   
  
“Guys, I'm home!” Sly's voice called out. The hippo and box turtle nodded at each other and started to commence their plan. They went to the front of their cozy home to greet Sly with bright smile.   
  
“Hey Sly! You got any plans tonight?” Murray asked.   
  
“Well, I was hoping to ask Fox if he wanted to go out for a date. But Falco said that he went out on a solo mission and won't be back for a while. So I'm free for tonight.” Sly said.   
  
“Great! Because the local ice skating rink has opened up and in honor of the holidays its hosting an ice skating competition.” Bentley said.   
  
As the two anthros expected, Sly's ears perked at _'ice skating'_ and _'competition'_. If there was a set of magic words to get Sly's immediate attention it would be the following; Heist, Fox, ice skating, loot and competition. Uttering any of these words would create a reaction from Sly like no other word could.   
  
“Is there a prize?” Sly asked.   
  
“Yep. A diamond statuette modeled after Queen Elsa from Arendelle.” Murray stated.   
  
At that Sly's tail curled a bit and started wagging. His tail always did that whenever he liked the sound of a certain kind of loot. The raccoon then smiled at his friends and said,

“Boys, break out your winter gear.”

_**Meanwhile, back in the Ice Age...** _

For half an hour Fox has been walking through the snow and ducking from the sight of prehistoric predators. But so far he hasn't seen tail nor fur sight of Bob Cooper. You'd think that it'd be easy to find a hulking raccoon caveman out in the open. However it seems like Fox would have had better luck looking for a hay in a needle stack. This was starting to look like a bust of a search. Just as the space anthro was about to considering giving up when he suddenly heard someone call out to him. 

“Watch out!” The voice shouted.

Fox turned around and saw a burly looking figure carrying several large eggs. What really caught his attention, though, was what was behind the figure. It was a giant elephant bird! And based off the fact that it was pursuing the figure it seemed like it was the mother of those eggs. Before Fox could turn to run off he was suddenly grabbed by the collar of his vest and being carried up. He looked up at the face of his rescuer, a male anthro of some sort, and saw that he was carrying him by his fangs. While the adventurer pilot was grateful for the rescue he wasn't exactly comfortable with being carried like a kitten. It sure beats walking or risk getting caught by an angry mother of an elephant bird though. The figure carrying Fox took several wide turns down the path to avoid the snap of the elephant bird's beak. Fox thought this game of zig-zag keep away would go on forever, until the anthro suddenly turned towards an edge with no path leading after it. Of course this caused great worry on Fox's part.

“ _ **STOP**_! There's no path down there!” Fox shouted.   
  
But the anthro didn't stop at Fox's words. He kept going and Fox feared that he wouldn't live long enough to propose to Sly. However rather than dying he went down a snowy, makeshift slide. The anthro holding him gave a loud exclamation of joy, muffled by Fox's collar in his mouth, at going down the slide. The elephant bird was trying to swoop down and grab the two small anthros but was having difficulties as the larger anthro kept moving from side to side. Eventually the ride came to an end when the anthros slid into a cave. But the elephant bird ending up smacking its face into the stone wall. The cave underneath rattled from the hit but it remained firm and didn't collapse. The bird gave a loud screech of irritation before it flew away. Once the bird was gone Fox felt himself get lifted up and dropped.   
  
“Whew! That sure was close, huh stranger?” Asked his rescuer.   
  
“Yeah, it certainly was close.” Fox said as he turned around to look at the anthro that saved him. And when he got a good look he gasped.   
  
The anthro was a prehistoric raccoon. And by the familiar hook shape of the stone tied to the stick wrapped in his tail, he had a feeling that he just met Sly's ancient ancestor.   
  
“Say, are you Bob Cooper?” Fox asked.   
  
“Why yes, I sure am. How do you know my name, stranger? You don't look familiar.” Bob said.   
  
“Well, that's a bit of a long story. And if you have time, I'd be happy to explain.” Fox said.   
  
“Sure! I've got plenty of time!” Bob said and sat down his latest heisted eggs then sat before Fox, ready to hear his story.  
 _ **  
Meanwhile, in the Present Time...**_

It wasn't long before Sly, Murray and Bentley were at the ice skating rink. And when they got there the Cooper Gang was greeted with a festive sight. Christmas decorations were hung up everywhere and the piano player was performing “Let it Snow” for the crowd. It seemed like the competition hasn't started yet and the people are only casually skating. The three anthros walked in and took in all of the sights from the decorations to the happy people.

“Wow, this place sure is busy. And it seems like everyone is having fun.” Bentley said.   
  
“Yeah. Its no surprise to me though. Christmas is just a few hours away after all. This is probably a warm up for the parties to come tomorrow.” Murray said.

“Murray's got a point. And if there's one thing Paris does right its have a party. Especially during Christmas. Now let's go and find the registry so I can sign up. You guys want to join?” Sly asked.   
  
“Sorry Sly, but I think the judges would consider it cheating by using an advanced cyber robotic altered wheelchair.” Bentley said.  
  
“Yes. And The Murray's massive energy is too bombastic for this fragile ice. Its best if I stay to cheer.” Murray said.   
  
“That's cool. You guys cheer and I'll wow the crowd.” Sly said and walked up the desk and grabbed the pen beside it to sign up. “Oh guys, I just remembered. After the competition we have to head down to Ana Lisa's place.”

“Ana Lisa, the tailor? How come?” Bentley asked. At this Sly smiled tenderly. 

“Let's just say I have some things I commissioned from her to pick up.” Sly said as he went to go get his ice skates.   
  
“What do you think he meant by that?” Murray asked.   
  
“Who knows? Maybe its some new disguises. But it does provide an extra distraction for us while Fox is busy. I sure hope he won't have any problems with Bob.” Bentley said.   
  
“You mean proving that he's not an enemy to him?” Murray asked.   
  
“No. I mean keeping himself alive when he mentions who he is to Sly. Remember how Tennessee, Salim, Galleth and Rioichi reacted?” Bentley asked.

“Oh yeah...Maybe we should have gone with him for protection.” Murray said, now feeling guilty and like he helped set up his best friend's boyfriend for failure.  

_**Meanwhile, back in the Ice Age...** _

Fox spent an hour explaining who he was, why he was in the Ice Age and what his relationship was with Sly to Bob Cooper. He saved his relation to Sly for last because he didn't want to rile up the caveman. After all only one ancestor of Sly's, Slytunkhamen the 1st, liked him while four others despised him. He didn't want to take any chances that could get him killed. Once Bob absorbed all of the information he nodded in understanding and then asked Fox a question. 

“You say that you're in a romantic relationship with my young future Cooper. Do you protect him?” Bob asked.   
  
“Yes.” Fox answered easily. He would always protect Sly.  
  
“Do you provide for him?” Bob asked.   
  
“I do.” The space anthro answered again. While Sly was an independent type Fox made sure to provide for him when he could.

“Are you faithful to him?” Bob asked. 

“Always. No one else will do for me.” Fox stated. Bob nodded then leaned closer as he looked deep into Fox's eyes, probably to search for any potential traces of lying.   
  
“And how much do you love him?” The caveman asked. Fox gave a serious, passionate expression as he spoke the whole truth.  
  
“I love him very much, Bob. I came all this way here in hope that you'll help me cut and polish a precious stone so that I can make it into an engagement ring for Sly. He really completes me...And I want to marry him.” Fox explained.   
  
For a moment, Bob didn't say anything. He didn't even move an inch. The only sound and movement came from the flickering fire. Finally Bob reacted and gave a happy shout as he embraced Fox in a strong hug.   
  
“Welcome to the family, brother!” Bob exclaimed as he danced around with Fox still in his arms.   
  
_“Well, at least he doesn't want to kill me...But he might end up doing it anyway with this hug.”_ Fox thought to himself. Thankfully Bob finally let him go and the adventurer pilot was able to breathe again.   
  
“I will be most honored to cut the stone for you, my brother.” Bob said with a wide smile.   
  
“Thank you, Bob. I greatly appreciate it. Is there anyway I can repay you?” Fox asked. At this, Bob suddenly took on a nervous stance.   
  
“Well...is there enough of that stone to make a necklace?” Bob asked slowly.   
  
“Yeah, I'm sure there'd be enough. I just need a small piece. Would you like it for your collection?” Fox asked. At this Bob wringed the end of his toga and blushed a bit.   
  
“Its not for me...Its for someone else.” Bob explained slowly.   
  
“Oh? Would I be right to guess that this someone is a lovely cave lady?” Fox asked with a small smile. Bob blushed more and gave a nod.   
  
“Yeah. That's her painting on the wall.” Bob said and pointed at the cave painting of the cave lady. Fox looked at the painting and, from what he could make out, she was a shapely female raccoon. “Her name is Fang-Sweet. She's the most beautiful lady raccoon around here...Actually, she's the only beautiful lady raccoon around here. The rest of them moved away.”   
  
“I see. So I take it you want to use the stone to propose to Fang-Sweet?” The space anthro asked.  
  
“Yes...Would that be okay?” Bob asked nervously, as if worried Fox would say no.   
  
“Of course its okay, Bob. I owe you for helping me after all.” Fox said with a smile. Bob smiled widely and took Fox into another bone crushing hug.   
  
“Thank you, brother!” Bob exclaimed.

“ _I really need to teach Bob about handshakes...”_ Fox thought to himself.   
  
_**Meanwhile, back in the Present Time...**_

As Bentley had expected Sly was making short work of the competition. It was no surprise as most couldn't quite cut the eggnog, and those who were pretty good weren't good enough. Sly was light on his feet, athletic and graceful which gave him the bigger advantage. It turns out that Murray and Bentley didn't need to bribe the sponsors for the extra half time shows for more distraction. Sly was distracted enough when he was mobbed by folks who wanted his autographs and his phone number. He gave the autographs but those who wanted his number were politely, and one guy was physically, rejected. Either way Sly went through the competition and came out number one and won the statuette of the arctic fox anthro Queen Elsa. Of course Bentley and Murray cheered for their friend and they left the ice skating rink with smiles on their faces.  
  
“That was awesome Sly! You owned that competition!” Murray exclaimed.   
  
“I was very entranced by your execution Sly. You definitely earned that trophy.” Bentley said with a smile.   
  
“Thanks guys. And now, I'd like to head to Ana Lisa's tailor shop.” Sly said.   
  
“No problem, buddy.” Murray said and drove to the swan anthro's tailor shop.   
  
The drive to Ana Lisa Tailoring wasn't long. Sly got out of the van and walked up the door, the bell ringing as he entered. Ana Lisa was upfront and through the clear windows Bentley and Murray could see that the two were exchanging pleasantries. Then Sly told Ana Lisa something and the swan anthro nodded then left for the back. After two minutes she returned and gave Sly three boxes. Sly handed the woman an envelope, possibly filled with money, and shook her hand before leaving. The master thief then walked back to the van and used his tail to open the door.   
  
“So, what's in the boxes Sly? New disguises that you had Ana Lisa make?” Bentley asked and his friend gave a smile.  
  
“Not quite. You'll have to open them to see.” Sly said as he handed Bentley the green colored box and Murray the pink colored back.   
  
The turtle and hippo looked at each other in surprise and confusion before they opened up the boxes. When Murray opened his box he smiled widely at what was inside. And Bentley was just as happy.

“Wow! A new pair of winter proof boxing gloves with a matching mask!” Murray exclaimed as he held up the gloves and mask.   
  
“A static proof shell fitting sweater!” Bentley exclaimed as he held up the sweater.   
  
“Glad you guys like them. I figured you'd need a little upgrade for the snowy season so I paid Ana Lisa a pretty coin to use her best materials to make your presents.” Sly explained.   
  
“Thanks Sly! You're the best buddy ever.” Murray said and hugged the raccoon.   
  
“And I'm just as grateful Sly. This is truly a touching gift. But I have one question.” Bentley said.   
  
“Yes?” Sly asked.   
  
“What in that third box?” The turtle asked. Sly looked down at the last box, this one a crimson shade, and smiled.   
  
“This is one is for a certain foxy fly boy of mine.” Sly said as he tenderly touched the box.

_**Meanwhile, back in the Ice Age...** _

With the use of his strong cane and surprising precision Bob was able to crush, cut and finally polish it the Grandidierite hunk. He even cut the gemstone down into the shape of the Star Fox team insignia on Fox's belt buckle. The space anthro was very impressed by the caveman's craftsmanship and wanted to know how he did it. But the caveman only grinned and said it was a trade secret. After Fox pocked his little ring stone he helped Bob in preparing the rest of the gemstone hunk to make into a necklace for Fang-Sweet. After looping the stone through a makeshift ribbon from strips of saber-tooth tiger skin Fox went along with Bob to Fang-Sweet's cave across the snowy plain. When the prehistoric Cooper saw the cave lady of his dreams making snow anthros, humming a little tune, he nervously gulped. 

“Do you think she'll say yes?” Bob asked Fox.   
  
“I'm sure she will, Bob. Go on, this is the perfect chance.” Fox said.

The caveman took a deep breath before walking over to Fang-Sweet. Fox couldn’t hear what was being said but it seemed like the raccoons were having a nice chat. After a moment Bob started to look nervous, probably getting ready to pop the question. When he finally held out the engagement necklace Fang-Sweet made a motion with her mouth that looked like a gasp. Then she started hollering happily and tackled Bob, kissing all over his face. Despite being pinned down Bob was able to hold up his hand with a thumbs up and Fox laughed. This was definitely a thumbs up moment and he was very happy for the pair. Deciding to give them some privacy Fox went back to the cave and turned on the  Binocucom's special feature that would sent him back to the present day. When a familiar green whirlpool appeared Fox stepped into it and in a flash he was back in modern Paris. 

“Phase one is officially complete. Now to move on to phase two.” Fox said and took out his cellphone then sent a message to Bentley and Murray.  
  
At this time, the Cooper Gang were at their favorite hot dog stand owned by Sea Dog Samuel for their victory meal. Murray was trying out a new recipe Samuel has been working for the holidays; The Mint Jelly Dog. Of course the non-picky eater tried it out and actually said it was good. Though Sly and Bentley were glad he liked it they went with their usual franks. Suddenly Murray and Bentley's phones rang and they looked at them to see they each received a text message. Specifically a text message from Fox that read “I'm back. Send him my way to the park”. The turtle and hippo smiled at this and then turned to Sly.   
  
“Say Sly, me and Murray have a surprise for you too.” Bentley said.   
  
“Yeah. Its a really special surprise that you just have to see.” Murray said.   
  
“Oh, what is it?” Sly asked.   
  
“Don't worry, you'll know it when you see it.” Bentley assured and the group paid Samuel for their hot dogs then left for the van.   
  
Not long after the Cooper Van parked by the entrance of Le Beau Park. Before Sly could ask what was going on he was blindfolded by Bentley. The two said that he couldn't see his surprise just yet and that they'd lead him to it. The master thief smiled and complied with his friends, letting them be his eyes. They walked a good twenty seven paces before they suddenly came to a stop.   
  
“Are you ready for your surprise, Sly?” Murray asked.   
  
“I sure am, pal. It must be something real special if I need to be blindfolded.” Sly said with a bit of eagerness detectable in his voice.

“Trust us, its something you won't soon forget. Now hold out your hand with the back facing up and wait a while.” Bentley instructed, then Sly heard their feet leaving him.   
  
Though he was a bit confused the raccoon did as instructed and held out his hand with the back facing up. He waited for a while and then heard footsteps coming towards him. Suddenly someone grabbed his hand and slid something onto his finger, like a ring. Before Sly could ask who it was the blindfold was removed and he came face to face with Fox.   
  
“Hello there, Diamond Rings.” Fox greeted with a smile.   
  
“Fox! Well, this sure is is a surprise. But what did you...?” Sly's question was left hanging as he looked down at his hand. He gasped when he saw what it was. A ring with a Grandidierite gemstone in the shape of the Star Fox insignia.   
  
“Now _that's_ the real surprise” Fox said.

“But...How? When?” Sly asked.  
  
“Oh, let's just say I had a very old friend scratch my back and I scratched his.” Fox said, thinking back to how Bob helped him out.   
  
“Fox...This isn't some little trinket you give out. Are you trying to ask me...?” Sly's question was stopped this time when Fox laid a finger on his lips.   
  
“I'll only ask if you want me to.” Fox said. Sly then smiled and gently wrapped his ring covered finger around the appendage that was on his lips.  
  
“That's the question I waited six years for you to ask.” Sly said.   
  
“What would be my answer if I asked?” The adventurer pilot asked. Sly's eyes shined brightly as he shed a few happy tears, then nodded.   
  
“Your answer would be yes....Yes my Vulpecula.” Sly said.   
  
“And that's the answer I've waited six years for you to say.” Fox said and the two slowly moved their faces together to kiss.

But the kiss was stopped when a box from above suddenly came between their faces. The vulpine and raccoon pulled apart and stared at the item in surprise. Then they noticed a robotic hand holding onto the box and followed it all the way to the park's entrance where Bentley and Murray were standing. It was the robotic arm from Bentley's wheelchair holding up the box.  
  
“Thought you'd might want this!” Bentley called out.   
  
“Its not an engagement ring, but its just as good!” Murray called out as well.   
  
Sly laughed at this and gave an appreciative salute to his friends while Fox shook his head in amusement. Sly's friends were definitely not a dime a dozen. Sly took the box and then handed it to his lover---No, he thought to himself. His _fiance._

“Here. I got you a little something too.” Sly said. 

“Aw, you shouldn't have.” Fox said with a smile as he took the crimson colored box.   
  
“Well you went through a lot of trouble to make a one of a kind engagement ring. Its only natural you get something.” Sly said.   
  
Fox smiled a bit more and opened the box. What he took out was absolutely stunning. It was a five foot ruby red scarf with a material mix of silk and wool. The space anthro mentioned how he was in the market for a new scarf after his old one was _accidentally_ burned by Falco. But he didn't expect to get one so exquisite.

“Sly...This is gorgeous.” Was all the space anthro could say. Sly smiled and took the scarf from Fox's hands and wrapped it around his neck. 

“I know, which is why its perfect for you. I don't want my Vulpecula catching pneumonia in cold space.” Sly said.   
  
“Well, in that case, I'll need something else to keep me warm.” Fox said.   
  
“And what's that?” Sly asked. Fox smiled and wrapped the remaining length of the scarf around Sly's neck and pulled him closer.   
  
“I need a sexy raccoon to keep the fire in my furnace burning while there's snow on my roof.” Fox said. Sly giggled and wrapped his tail around Fox's then shared an Eskimo Kiss with him.

“That can be arranged.” Sly said. He figured it was only a fair trade. Fox got his personal warmth, and Sly got his personal soldier.  

_**Finis~** _


End file.
